The New Dragon's
by QioQio. P
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, manusia setengah naga. Ia tinggal di bumi yang di huni oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan bernama Mana, dan manusia yang tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Mana disebut sebagai Norma. Bagaimanakah petualangan seorang Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Dragon's**

**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mecha, etc.**

**Rated : semi M**

**Pair : ?-?**

**Warning : Typo. Mainstream. Ga Jelas, etc.**

**.**

_**~Don't like, don't read minna~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disuatu tempat yang semuanya berwarna putih atau dengan kata lain hanyalah warna putih yang mendominasi tempat ini, dan juga terlihatlah seorang manusia yang sedang pingsan. Lebih tepatnya seorang manusia laki-laki. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah pergerakan dari manusia itu.

"Aku berada dimana?" kata lelaki itu. Laki-laki itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat mencolok yaitu mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning secerah matahari, warna mata yang bagaikan luasnya lautan, dan warna kulit berwarna tan, juga jangan lupakan ia mempunyai tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang mirip seperti kumis rubah.

"**Kamu sekarang berada di sebuah tempat antara batas kehidupan dan kematian, bisa dibilang sekarang kamu sudah mati Uzumaki Naruto.**"ucap suara misterius itu.

"Siapa itu? Darimana kamu tahu namaku?" kata lelaki itu atau bisa dibilang bernama Uzumaki Naruto kepada suara misterius itu.

Hening…

Hening…

"Oi suara misterius, jawab pertanyaanku?" Kembali Naruto menanyakannya, tapi dengan intonasi yang lebih keras.

"**HAHAHAHAHA, aku adalah Dewa Kematian dan biasanya para manusia menyebutku sebagai Shinigami. Akulah yang mengirimkanmu ke tempat ini, aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah hadiah. Apakah kamu mau menerima hadiah dariku?**"ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata bernama Shinigami. Shinigami dikenal sebagai Dewa Kematian.

"Apa itu hadiahnya dan tunjukkan wujudmu wahai Shinigami-_sama_?" ucap Naruto dengan tampang penasaran.

"**Aku akan mengirimmu ku dunia baru, bukan dunia shinobi lagi. Tapi, hampir semua kekuatanmu, ingatanmu tentang dunia shinobi, kenangan-kenanganmu akan kuhilangakan. Engkau harus memulainya dari nol lagi, jadilah yang terbaik Naruto. Dan untuk pertanyaan 'Tunjukkan wujudmu' maaf, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wujudku. Apakah kamu siap, Naruto?**" ujarnya lagi.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shinigami, Naruto memikirkannya. Apakah ia akan menerima hadiah dari Shinigami atau menolak hadiahnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menerimanya dengan menjalani kehidupan di dunia barunya itu, tapi apakah ini memang jalan terbaik dan jika ia menerimanya pun semua kenangan-kenangannya, ingatan dunia shinobi, teman-teman seperjuangannya, juga partnernya Kurama seekor Biju berekor sembilan.

"**Pikirkanlah kembali, Naruto. Semua teman-temanmu sudah tenang di alamnya masing-masing.**" Shinigami pun memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk berpikir, ini memang pilihan sulit bagi Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan jawabannnya, "Baiklah, aku siap menerima hadiahmu itu Shinigami-_sama_."

"**Dengan ini keputusan telah dibuat. Selamat berjuang di dunia barumu Naruto,**"

Setelah Naruto menerima hadiah dari Shinigami, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Semakin lama cahaya terang yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menghilang, terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang mulai meredup, dan hingga akhirnya tubuhnya telah terkirim ke dunia barunya, sebuah dunia yang berperang dengan robot humanoid dan naga.

.

.

_**-Setelah pengiriman ke dunia baru-**_

Saat ini, terjadi pertempuran hebat antara Dragon dengan Norma. Pertempuran yang sudah banyak menumpahkan darah dari Norma maupun Dragon, kejadian yang terus berulang-ulang. Koloni Dragon dari dimensi lain dengan dipimpin oleh naga besar berwarna hitam dan para Norma yang mengendalikan robot perang humanoid dengan sebutan Ragna-Mail. Tetapi kemenangan telah dicapai oleh para Norma, dalam pertempuran itu menimbulkan banyak korban dikalangan Norma dengan kaum naga yang telah terbantai habis.

Tapi, ada sebuah naga yang berhasil kabur. Naga itu berkelamin betina. Naga betina itu sedang mengandung bayi yang sudah mau di lahirkan ke dunia ini. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di pulau yang berukuran lumayan besar, kemudian naga betina itu mencari tempat yang aman untuk melahirkan anaknya.

Kejadian aneh pun terjadi, cahaya mulai keluar dari tubuh naga itu. Kini ia menjelma menjadi wanita yang cantik. Ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut merah terang yang panjang, kulit yang cerah, mata berwarna violet, juga jangan lupakan sepasang sayap berwarna merah di punggungnya dan ekor yang berada di atas bokongnya. Ia memakai selendang yang hanya membalut tubuhnya, dan satu-satunya naga yang berhasil selamat dari perang besar itu.

"Aku harus mencari tempat berlindung, aku harus berhasil melahirkannya. Aku ingin anakku lahir di dunia ini, bukan untuk balas dendam melainkan mewujudkan keadilan pada dunia kotor ini," ucap wanita itu dengan perkataan yang tegas dan penuh semangat.

Setelah berbicara sendiri didalam hutan yang untungnya cuaca saat itu sedang cerah sehingga ia tidak perlu terburu-buru menyusuri hutan yang luas itu. Ia melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang hampir keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu, halamannya di tumbuhi berbagai macam sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan.

_Kriuuuk!_

Terdengarlah suara kelaparan dari perut wanita itu.

"Ukh, aku lapar. Sabarlah nak, Ibu akan memberikanmu makanan." Kata wanita itu kepada anak yang berada didalam kandungannya.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, "aku bukanlah pencuri, lebih baik aku meminta izin kepada pemiliknya." Gumam wanita itu entah pada siapa.

Kemudian wanita tersebut berjalan, ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu pemilik rumah itu lalu mengetuknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hening… Tidak ada jawaban…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintunya," ucap suara yang berada didalam, dari suaranya bahwa pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang nenek tua.

Cklek..!

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nak?" katanya sambil membukakan pintu kayu, dan ternyata memang benar rumah tersebut ditinggali oleh seorang nenek tua.

"Baa-san, bolehkan aku meminta beberapa buah-buahan untuk di makan?" tanya wanita itu kepada nenek tua itu dan tentu saja dengan kalimat yang sopan.

"Masuklah dulu nak, nanti Baa-san akan memberimu makanan. Tapi sebelum itu, kamu itu makhluk apa? Kenapa kamu mempunyai sepasang sayap dan ekor. Baa-san belum pernah melihat spesies sepertimu." tanya nenek itu, nenek itu penasaran dengan manusia yang mempunyai sepasang sayap dan ekor di tubuhnya, juga baru kali ini ia melihatnya.

"Aku bukan berasal dari bumi ini, bisa dibilang kalau bumi ada dua. Bumi yang berada di alam semesta paralel. Apakan Baa-san mengerti penjelasanku?" kata wanita itu.

"Baa-san tidak mengerti penjelasanmu nak. Sudahlah tidak usah di permasalahkan, silahkan duduk dulu di kursi itu. Sebelum itu, siapa namamu nak?" tanya lagi nenek itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Baa-san, sebelum itu arigatou, karena sudah menolongku." ucap Kushina.

"Ya, sama-sama. Baa-san hanya kasihan melihat kamu yang sedang hamil kelaparan di hutan yang luas ini, tunggu sebentar ya. Baa-san akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu sekalian mengambilkan makanan, dan anggap saja sebagai rumahmu sendiri." Setelah berbicara, nenek itu beranjak pergi untuk memberikan Kushina makanan serta pakainan ganti.

_Cklek!_

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang dibuka, terlihatlah nenek itu yang sedang membawa makanan yang siap untuk di santap.

"Nah, silahkan di makan nak. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa Baa-san berikan kepadamu, tapi sebelum itu pakailah pakaian ini dulu" kata nenek sambil memberikan pakaian ganti.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Baa-san. Malahan makanan ini juga sudah cukup kok. Tapi tempat untuk ganti pakaian dimana Baa-san?" Kata Kushina.

"Ayo, ikut Baa-san." Nenek itu kemudian mengantarkan Kushina ke ruang ganti atau yang bisa disebut sebagai kamar. "Silahkan ganti bajumu nak."

"Kushina masuk dulu ya, Baa-san." ucap Kushina.

.

_~Skip time~_

.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan wanita cantik, ia mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja berkerah tinggi , blus tanpa lengan bawah yang panjang berwarna hijau, dress longgar, juga sebuah klip aatau jepit rambut dengan warna kuning, dan sebuah gelang berwarna biru tua yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Dengan wajah malu-malu Kushina bertanya, "Ba-bagaimana penampilanku Baa-san?"

"Wahh, kamu benar-benar cantik Kushina-chan menggunakan pakaian itu." Ucap nenek itu dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum.

"Arigaotu Baa-san, itadakimasu." Dengan perlahan Kushina memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya, "Whoaa, makanannya ini enak, Baa-san."

"Arigatou nak, sudah lama Baa-san tidak mengobrol seperti sekarang ini." kata nenek.

"Memangnya Baa-san dulu tinggal sama siapa?" tanya Kushina setelah ia menghabiskan hidangan yang diberikan oleh nenek itu.

Mendadak muka nenek yang semula cerah menjadi murung, ia berkata, "Dulu Baa-san tinggal bersama cucu dan suamiku, tapi setelah kejadian itu. Cucu dan suami Baa-san meninggal." kata nenek dengan suara yang agak bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

"Go-gomen, Kushina tidak tahu. Sekali lagi ma- Ukhh, ke-napa pe-perutku men-dadak sa-sakit begini." ucap Kushina yang sedang menahan sakit di perutnya. "Loh, kok aku mengompol Baa-san."

Nenek itu langsung panik, "I-tu air ketuban Kushina-chan, mu-mungkinkah kamu akan melahirkan anakmu. Ayo cepat, Baa-san bantu ke kamar cucu Baa-san." Kata nenek itu sambil memapah Kushina ke dalam kamar cucunya yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, tetapi kamar itu masih terawat dengan rapi dan bersih. "Baa-san akan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kelahiran anakmu dan Baa-san akan membantumu mulai saat ini."

.

_(A/N : Karena saya tidak tahu proses kelahiran bayi, juga saya tidak mau menjadi orang yang sok tahu. Saya akan langsung skip atau langsung ke cerita setelah Kushina melahirkan anaknya.)_

.

_~Setelah kelahirannya~_

Didalam kamar terdengarlah suara tangis bayi, lebih tepatnya seorang bayi laki-laki dan di ranjang itu terlihatlah wanita yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya karena sehabis melahirkan.

"Selamat Kushina-chan, bayimu sehat dan berkelamin laki-laki. Wahh, bayimu mempunyai sepasang sayap dan ekor berwarna emas. Sebentar ya, Baa-san akan memandikannya dulu." Nenek itu kemudian beranjak dari kamar tempat persalinan Kushina menuju ke toilet untuk memandikan bayi itu.

"Kushina-chan bangunlah, susuilah anakmu ini," kata nenek itu sambil membangunkan Kushina dari tidurnya, "Apakah kamu sudah memberikan nama yang pas untuk anakmu ini?" tanyanya.

"Sudah Baa-san, aku akan menamakannya Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sudah memikirkannya bersama suamiku dulu sebelum ia meninggal," kata Kushina sambil melihat anaknya yang sedang ia susui, "Lagipula, aku ingin mengajarkannya banyak hal tentunya Baa-san"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu itu, tapi apakah kamu mau tinggal bersama Baa-san?"

"Kushina mau Baa-san. Apakah tidak merepotkan Baa-san?" ucap Kushina dengan nada senang dan ragu-ragu menerima tawaran dari nenek tua itu.

"Tidak, malahan Baa-san senang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Baa-san bisa mengobrol bersamamu, dan lagipula anakmu itu akan meramaikan rumah ini." Nenek itu berbicara dengan intonasi yang senang, karena rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi.

Kushina pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan menitikan air matanya, "Arigatou Baa-san."

"Ya, douitashimashite Kushina-chan." Kata nenek itu.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

_A/N _: Hai *lambaikan tangan kepada teman-teman* , aku adalah orang baru yang baru berada di dunia FFn, salam kenal minna-san *sambil membungkukan badan*. Aku minta bantuannya ya, yaitu dengan kritik serta saran-saran yang bermanfaat demi kelanjutan fic ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah fic ini layak untuk di Publish lagi atau tidak? :D

Bye-bye! *Lambaikan tangan lagi untuk perpisahan* Sampai Jumpa lagi!


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Dragon's**

**.**

**By Artazen**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything.**

**Genre : Adventure. Friendship. Mecha. Crime. Etc.**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : {?Masih dipikirkan?}**

**Warning : Typo, Mainstream, Ga Jelas, etc.**

**.**

_**~Don't like, Don't read~**_

**.**

_**-Kutipan sebelumnya-**_

"_Kushina-chan bangunlah, susuilah anakmu ini," kata nenek itu sambil membangunkan Kushina dari tidurnya, "Apakah kamu sudah memberikan nama yang pas untuk anakmu ini?" tanyanya._

"_Sudah Baa-san, aku akan menamakannya Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sudah memikirkannya bersama suamiku dulu sebelum ia meninggal," kata Kushina sambil melihat anaknya yang sedang ia susui, "Lagipula, aku ingin mengajarkannya banyak hal tentunya Baa-san"_

"_Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu itu, tapi apakah kamu mau tinggal bersama Baa-san?"_

"_Kushina mau Baa-san. Apakah tidak merepotkan Baa-san?" ucap Kushina dengan nada senang dan ragu-ragu menerima tawaran dari nenek tua itu._

"_Tidak, malahan Baa-san senang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Baa-san bisa mengobrol bersamamu, dan lagipula anakmu itu akan meramaikan rumah ini." Nenek itu berbicara dengan intonasi yang senang, karena rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi._

_Kushina pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan menitikan air matanya, "Arigatou Baa-san."_

"_Ya, douitashimashite Kushina-chan." Kata nenek itu._

_**Delapan Tahun Kemudian~**_

Di pagi yang cerah dan sudah banyak burung-burung yang berkicau. Didalam sebuah kamar terlihatlah seorang anak kecil yang berumur delapan tahunan, anak kecil itu sedang tertidur pulas di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup besar. Namun ia tertidur dengan cara yang cukup aneh, ia teridur dalam posisi posisi bokong yang berada di atas atau bisa disebut posisi nungging, sungguh posisi yang menarik untuk di tendang bokongnya dan jangan dilupakan bahwa ia memiliki sepasang sayap kecil dan ekor berwarna emas dibalik punggungnya.

Krieett!

Terbukalah pintu itu yang menampilkan wanita cantik berambut merah terang, dengan langkah pelan kemudian ia mulai membangunkan anak kecil itu.

"Naruto-kun bangunlah, lihatlah ini sudah pagi. Kamu harus mandi lalu makan bersama-sama." Dengan sabar wanita itu membangunkan sesosok anak berusia delapan tahunan.

"Lima menit lagi Kaa-san, aku masih mengantuk." gumam anak kecil itu atau bernama Naruto, sebuah perkataan klasik yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak seusianya.

"Baiklah, jika tidak bangun sekarang Kaa-san tidak akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menggunakan sayapmu itu." Kushina menakuti anaknya dengan suara yang terdengar ancaman.

"Ayolah Kaa-san jangan begitu dong, tadi Naru kan hanya bercanda. Ayolah ajari Naru cara menggunkan sayap ini." Mendengar perkataan Kaa-sannya dengan cepat Naruto mulai merajuk serta dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu puppy eyesnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi sana, Kaa-san tunggu di ruang makan bersama Baa-san."

.

.

Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Aku hanya mengetahui nama Okaa-san saja, ia bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Aku memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna mencolok yaitu berwarna kuning atau blonde, bermata biru sapphire, dan kulit berwarna tan. Aku tinggal bersama Kaa-san dan Baa-san, bagiku mereka adalah orang yang sangat berharga melebihi luasnya pulau ini. Sudah ya perkenalan dariku ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto memakai pakaian yang sederhana yaitu sebuah T-shirt hitam polos yang dibagian atas punggungnya bolong untuk sepasang sayap emasnya dibalut celana pendek berwarna putih.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada Kaa-san yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dan Baa-san yang duduk santai, lalu ia mengucapkan, "Ohayou Kaa-san, Baa-san."

"Ohayou Naruto-kun/Naru-chan." kata Kaa-san dan Baa-san secara bersamaan. "Duduklah, kita makan bersama-sama Naru-chan." Nenek itu menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk untuk memulai acara makan pagi.

Setelah mengucapkan kata selamat pagi kepada mereka berdua, ia mulai duduk di kursi yang kosong, "makanan apa yang akan kita makan untuk pagi ini Kaa-san?"

"Kita akan makan daging ayam yang kemarin sudah dipotong oleh Baa-san dan sayuran yang kemarin di panen." kata Kaa-san. "Nah, silahkan di makan dan Naruto-kun jangan lupa bacalah do'a dulu."

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah serta hari pertamaku untuk belajar terbang dan dilatih langsung oleh Kaa-san ku sendiri. Aku sering melihat anak burung yang baru belajar terbang, dan sekarang akulah yang bagaikan anak burung belajar terbang dengan diawasi oleh induknya.

"Naruto-kun cobalah berkonsentrasi, lalu kembangkan sayapmu terlebih dahulu, kemudian gerakan sayapmu itu berulang-kali dengan perlahan." Kaa-san pun mulai mencontohkan bagaimana mengembangkan sayapnya hingga lebar dan mengibaskannya secara perlahan.

"Baiklah, Naru akan mencobanya." kata Naruto.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga jam Naruto berlatih bersama Kaa-sannya, namun ia hanya bisa menggerakkan sayap kecilnya saja dan untuk mengembangkan sayapnya pun masih gagal total.

"Ukh, sulit sekali mempelajarinya padahal aku ingin sekali terbang. Melihat burung yang belajar terbang kukira itu gampang, dan setelah dicoba sulit sekali. Aku harus semangat, aku tidak mungkin menyerah sampai disini." Naruto berkata dengan pelan, tetapi dapat di dengar oleh Kaa-sannya yang memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

"Konsentrasi, alirkan energimu secara perlahan pada bagian sayapmu saja, ingat hanya bagian sayapmu saja. Cobalah sekali lagi dan jika masih belum bisa latihan ini kita sudahi saja, besok dilanjutkan kembali." Kaa-san menjelaskan cara mengembangkan sayap dan ini juga percobaan terakhirnya.

"Akan ku coba lagi, konsentrasi, alirkan energi dengan perlahan untuk bagian sayap." ucap Naruto. "Sial, gagal lagi."

"Ayo Naruto-kun, kita pulang sekarang, waktunya kita makan siang. Latihannya dilanjutkan lagi besok." Kushina mengajak Naruto yang masih latihan untuk pulang, dan juga sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Nanti saja Kaa-san, Naru masih ingin latihan."

"Yasudah, Kaa-san pulang duluan ya." Setelah berkata, Kushina meninggalkan tempat latihan yang berupa padang rumput yang cukup luas.

"Baiklah, aku akan semangat, jika aku menyerah dilatihan ini maka hasilnya sia-sia saja." gumamnya, Naruto mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Lagi… Lagi…Lagi." katanya

Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari sudah benar-benar condong ke barat yang menandakan hari menjelang malam. Hewan-hewan pun sudah mulai kembali ke sarangnya masing-masing, dan tinggal aku sendiri, di padang rumput yang lumayan luas ini.

_Naruto POV._

'Jika percobaan terakhir ini berhasil, aku berjanji akan berlatih dengan giat lagi supaya aku dapat berubah menjadi naga sempurna seperti Kaa-san.' Batinku. Aku mulai mencoba mengalirkan energi yang berada didalam tubuhku ke sayapku dengan perlahan, dan dengan penuh konsentrasi aku melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-san tadi.

Wush!...

Terbukalah sayapku ini yang berwarna emas.

"Akhirnya berhasil juga… hah… hah akhirnya aku dapat mengembangkan sayapku ini," kataku kepada diri sendiri, "mungkin, kalau bukan tanpa bantuan Kaa-san aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

_Naruto POV end._

"Akhirnya berhasil juga… hah… hah akhirnya aku dapat mengembangkan sayapku ini," katanya kepada diri sendiri, "kalau bukan tanpa bantuan Kaa-san, mungkin aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Yosh, waktunya aku pulang, besok aku akan meminta Kaa-san bagaimana cara terbang dan bermanuver dalam terbang."

Setelah berhasil melakukan latihannya yang pada akhirnya tidak sia-sia dan bertepatan pada saat matahari tenggelam, Naruto mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat latihannya itu.

.

.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke rumah sederhana itu, lalu mengetuknya.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Tadaima." Naruto berkata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan." Yang menjawab bukanlah Kaa-san melainkan Baa-san. Biasanya yang menjawab kata 'Tadaima' adalah Kaa-san karena Baa-san sibuk dengan tanaman sayuran yang di tanam dibelakang rumahnya.

"Loh,Kaa-san kemana Baa-san?" Naruto bertanya kepada Baa-san.

"Ohh, Kushina-chan ada di dapur. Ia sedang membuat makan malam, lagipula bersihkan tubuhmu dulu Naru-chan. Cepatlah mandi sana, nanti Kaa-san mengomelimu lagi karena kamu pulang malam dan belum mandi." Mendengar nasihat dari Baa-san, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Karena jika Kaa-sannya sampai marah ia bisa-bisa terkena hukuman lagi seperti kemarin.

"Baa-san, aku mandi dulu sekalian ingin memberitahukan hasil latihanku." kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi menuju toilet.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa mandi, menyapa Baa-san dan Kaa-san, makan bersama, dan lain-lain. Ini adalah hari latihan Naruto yang kedua, tempatnya masih sama yaitu padang rumput yang lumayan luas. Saat ini ia sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan.

"Katamu kamu sudah berhasil mengembangkan sayapmu?" Tanya Kushina yang penasaran karena anaknya sudah berhasil mengembangkan sayapnya, padahal mengembangkan sayap lebih sulit daripada terbang, "dan bahkan hanya dilakukan dalam waktu satu hari? Coba perlihatkan kepada Kaa-san, Kaa-san ingin meleihatnya."

Naruto menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya, "jika Kaa-san tidak percaya akan Naru memperlihatkannya."

Wusshhh!

Terpampanglah sepasang sayap emas yang cantik dan menakjubkan.

Tiba-tiba Kushina tersenyum bangga, "Hmm, Kaa-san kira Naruto-kun tidak berhasil." Naruto pun hanya mendengus bangga, "tapi ternyata kamu berhasil melakukannya."

Naruto nyengir, "siapa dulu dong, Naru kan memang hebat."

"Iya-iya, kamu menang hebat. Baiklah, sekarang Kaa-san akan mengajarimu cara belajar terbang. Lihat dan perhatikan!" setelah itu Kushina mulai mengembangkan sepasang sayapnya yang berwarna merah muda, lalu dengan sekali hentak ia langsung terbang.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, "sekarang giliran Naru yang akan mencobanya." Kemudian Naruto mulai mencobanya dengan mengembangkan sayapnya, lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil terbang, "Kaa-san, Naru berhasil. Yeah, akhirnya Naru bisa terbang."

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya dapat menguasai latihan yang diberikannya, "Kaa-san bangga samamu, Naruto-kun. Setelah ini, kita akan latihan bermanuver, perlu diingat bahwa bermanuver harus memiliki penglihatan yang sangat tajam dan jika salah kamu akan celaka. Ayo, ikut Kaa-san."

"Kita kemana Kaa-san?" tanyanya.

Naruto semakin bingung, didalam kepala kecilnya sudah banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepadanya, tapi sebelum ia mmbuka mulutnya untuk berkata, Kaa-san sudah menjawabnya.

"Kita akan pindah tempat latihan, kita akan berlatih didalam hutan sebelah sana." ujar Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arah Barat, memang disebelah barat hutannya lebat dan banyak pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh subur sekaligus bagus juga untuk latihan bermanuver.

Naruto hanya menganguk saja, lagipula pertanyaannya sudah dijawab oleh Kaa-san. Setelah itu, ia hanya memandangi pemandangan yang diberikan oleh alam dan sekali-kali berkata 'sugoi'.

Karena saking senangnya memandangi pemandangan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat latihan berikutnya dan Kushina pun sudah mendarat di tanah. Dan karena ia sedang melamun, ia tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada sebuah pehon yang menjulang tinggi, dan setelah itu…

DUAKKHH!

Terdengarlah suara seseorang atau bisa dibilang anak kecil yang menabrak pohon besar itu dengan keras, "It-ittai desu." Setelah berkata, bocah itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Kaa-san meneriaki namanya dengan suara penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

Naruto POV

"Akh, sakit sekali kepalaku ini." gumamku sambil memegang kepala pirangku dengan tangan kanan yang bisa ku gerakan, karena saat ini aku sedang digendong dan tangan kiriku dijepit oleh Kaa-san.

Aduh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Huh, menabrak pohon sambil terbang sungguh memalukan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kaa-san, kalau terbang harus memperhatikan sekitarnya dan harus berkonsentrasi.

"Sudah Kaa-san peringattkan kalau terbang jangan pernah melamun. Bagaimana jika Kaa-san telat saja bertindak dan tidak cepat menangkapmu, kamu bisa-bisa celaka. Lain kali dengarkan nasihat orang yang lebih tua darimu dan jangan pernah ulangi lagi kecerobohanmu itu." Kaa-san menasihatiku, aku bergidik ngeri setelah membayangkan bagaimana jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu dan masih untung kepalaku cuma memar saja.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh kepada nasihat Kaa-san, lagipula kepalaku juga masih lumayan pusing.

"Kita sudahi dulu latihan ini, kita lanjutkan setelah kamu sehat kembali." ujarnya.

Dalam sekejap aku langsung turun dari gendongan Kaa-san, dan mencegahnya berjalan dengan menghadangnya tepat di depan. Kemudian memulai aksiku yang biasa kuperlihatkan kepada Kaa-san.

"Ayolah, Kaa-san."

"Tidak."

"Naru mohon Kaa-san."

"Naruto, jangan mencoba merajuk."

"Ajari Naru bermanuver ya, Kaa-san."

Dengan tiba-tiba wajah Kaa-san berubah aneh, kemudian Kaa-san tersenyum dan dengan suara yang terdengar lembut, tapi bagiku yang memang sudah tahu sifat sebenarnya Kaa-san ini terdengar buruk.

"Naruto-kun, jika sekali lagi kamu merajuk. Kaa-san tidak akan pernah mengajarimu lagi." Mendengar ancaman dari Kaa-san aku cuma bisa mengangguk patuh walaupun didalam hati sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah atas kecerobohanku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Bagus, laki-laki menang seharusnya tidak boleh merajuk." Kata Kaa-san sambil menghampiriku dan mengacak-acak surai pirangku dengan lembut, "jika kamu sudah sehat, Kaa-san janji akan mengajarimu lagi."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum setelah mendengar pengakuan Kaa-san, karena Kaa-san tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

Disebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas, terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender, yaitu yang pertama wanita dewasa yang berumur sekitar di atas tiga puluh tahunan dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahunan.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Naruto, ia sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan berikutnya. Pemanasan ringan yang terdiri dari push up, back up, sit up, lari mengelilingi padang rumput. Kata Kaa-sannya, pemanasan berguna untuk melatih staminanya agar tidak mudah kecapaian dan memperkuat otot-otot tubuhnya.

Selama beberapa tahun Naruto berlatih bersama Kaa-sannya, perkembangannya pun meningkat dengan cukup pesat, mulai dari perkembangan fisik maupun mental. Ia sudah menguasai latihan seperti teknik bela diri, bermanuver dalam terbang, bahkan ini sudah memasuki tahap terakhir dari pelatihan ini yaitu berubah menjadi naga sempruna.

Latihan kali ini merupakan yang tersulit dari latihan-latihan sebelumnya, latihan yang harus mempunyai kesiapan yang matang dan penuh resiko. Latihan menjadi naga sempurna seperti Kaa-san, kenapa beresiko? Karena latihan ini menentukan apakah berhasil ataukah tidak, jika berhasil Naruto dapat berubah menjadi naga sesuka hatinya dan diberkahi kekuatan. Kekuatan dalam perubahan naga meliputi pertahanan, kecepatan, pendengaran, dan juga termasuk kekuatannya, tapi karena naga yang berkelamin jantan lebih kuat dari yang berkelamin betina. Jika gagal, ia akan menjadi naga untuk selamanya.

Dalam latihan terakhir ini ia tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh, salah sedikit tubuhnya yang akan menjadi naga seutuhnya tanpa bisa kembali pada bentuk manusianya.

"Dalam pelatihan ini, janganlah buat kecerobohan, latihan ini penuh dengan resiko. Kaa-san akan mencontohkannya kepadamu. Seperti biasa, lihat dan perhatikan." Sebelum itu Kushina mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah kain sutra yang melilit tubuh rampingnya.

Kemudian dari tubuh Kushina mulai mengeluarkan cahaya cukup terang tapi masih bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Dimulai dari bagian kaki jenjangnya, lalu merambat hingga ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Dan hingga akhirnya ia berubah menjadi naga sempurna, naga yang berwarna merah muda dan dibagian keningnya terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna hijau tua, serta tangan yang menyatu pada bagian sayapnya (Bayangkan saja sayap kelalawar).

Setelah mencontohkannya, ia berubah kembali pada wujud manusianya dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Walaupun sudah tidak di usia muda lagi, ia masih memiliki wajah yang cantik, payudara berisi dengan puting berwarna merah muda, tubuh yang ramping, bokong yang berisi, serta bagian selangkangan yang di tumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

"Ingat Naruto-kun, dalam latihan ini kamu harus bisa dalam satu kali percobaan," katanya sambil mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di rerumputan yang halus dan memakainya lagi, "satu lagi, dalam perubahan ini jangan pernah berpakaian, jika tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan telanjang."

"Apa-apaan itu, masa Naru harus telanjang saat pulang nanti." Protes Naruto kepada Kushina yang hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dengan kain ini, lagipula kenapa harus malu sedangkan pelormu saja masih kecil, huh."

'Apa-apaan perkataannya itu. Tubuh Naru saja masih kecil, jadi maklum saja kalau pelorku juga masih kecil.' Naruto hanya bisa membatin, kalau ia bicara terang-terangan bisa-bisa tambah ribet dan ditambah lagi sifat Kaa-sannya yang memang begitu.

Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Kaa-sannya dengan wajah ditekuk, setelah bagian pentingnya dipermalukan, "Iya, Naru akan mencobanya." kata Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar ketus.

"Hei, Kaa-san tadi hanya bercanda, tidak usah dimasukan ke dalam hati," katanya mencoba menghibur anaknya, "Ayo, sekarang giliranmu."

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kain sutra yang diberikan Kaa-san, ia mulai melakuan konsentrasi, perlahan cahaya redup mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto, semakin lama cahaya yang menyelimutinya semakin terang, bahkan tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat karena cahaya tebal dan percikan petir yang menyelimutinya. Udara yang awalnya bertiup dengan tenang, tiba-tiba bergerak semakin liar, bebatuan kecil-kecil mulai terlihat terangkat, retakan-retakan kecil mulai terlihat di sekitar cahaya itu. Cahaya yang disertai percikan petir itu mulai tidak terkendali yang bagaikan bom siap meledak.

DUAAARRR!

Terdengarlah ledakan yang berpusat di cahaya itu.

"NARUTO!" Kushina hanya bisa berteriak khawatir dengan memanggil nama anaknya, ia tidak bisa mendekat karena debu-debu yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

Dan setelah debu-debu yang menghalangi penglihatan, terlihatlah seekor naga berwarna emas sebesar naga berwarna merah muda tadi. Naga itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat aneh, mempunyai sepasang sayap emas yang terbakar api emas, bagian tubuh yang dilengkapi dengan zirah emas, juga sebuah kristal biru yang tertanam di dahinya, sepasang tanduk berwarna merah yang terletak diantara kedua telinganya, dan ekor yang berujung bagaikan mata tombak yang sangat tajam. Naga itu berdiri dengan tegak seperti manusia di tengah kawah bekas terjadinya ledakan besar tadi, bahkan wujudnya pun bukan seperti naga biasa.

"**Ada apa Kaa-san?**" kata naga itu aka Naruto dengan suara beratnya.

Kushina yang semula khawatir dengan keselamatan anaknya, sekarang hanya bisa memandang takjub dengan perubahan wujud naga anaknya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perubahan naga anaknya bisa seperti itu dan berdiri seperti manusia.

"Wahh, Kaa-san tidak menyangka wujud nagamu seperti ini dan juga dapat berbicara. Kaa-san tidak pernah melihat wujud naga sepertimu, Naruto-kun. Sekarang cobalah kembali ke wujud manusiamu, jika tidak berhasil mungkin kamu akan menjadi naga untuk selamanya." kata Kushina.

"**Ha'i, Naru akan mencobanya.**" Munculah cahaya yang terang dari tubuh besarnya, kemudian tubuh naga itu semakin menyusut hingga akhirnya kembali ke wujudnya yang semula yaitu wujud manusianya, "Hah…akhirnya… hah… berhasil juga, kukira… tidak akan… berhasil ke wujudku semula…hah…" gumam Naruto, ia ternyata kecapaian sehabis walaupun baru satu kali menggunakan wujud naganya.

Kemudian Kushina menghampiri Naruto, "mau Kaa-san gendong? Tapi sebelum itu, gunakan kembali pakaianmu ini." tawarnya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Setelah memakai pakaiannya lagi, lagipula karena ia sudah kehabisan staminanya sesudah latihannya hingga akhirnya ia tidak dapat menolak ajakan Kaa-sannya untuk digendong.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang melakukan latihan di tempat latihan sebelumnya, yaitu padang rumput yang luas dan terdapat kawah yang lumaya lebar bekas terjadinya ledakan besar. Naruto melakukan latihan yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik dan juga latihan yang pasti akan menguras semua kekuatannya.

Ia akan melatih kekuatan fisiknya dan ia sudah bertekad akan menyempurnakan semua latihan sebelumnya yang masih belum sempurna. Dapat kalian bayangkan latihan dari matahari terbit hingga matahari tenggelam? Sungguh porsi latihan yang sungguh gila untuk anak seusianya.

"Yosh, aku akan mulai latihan ini. Aku akan mulai dengan mengelilingi padang rumput ini sebanyak 20 putaran." Kemudian ia mulai berlari dengan bermodalkan tekad yang kuat.

Setelah beberapa jam mengelilingi padang rumput yang dapat dikatakan sangat luas. Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai lagi. Sekarang push up, berikutnya back up,kemudian sit up."

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, tak terasa matahari sudah tenggelam dan digantikan dengan suasana malam yang sunyi hingga sebuah suara keras yang menginterupsinya.

**DUAAAARRRRRR…**

Ledakan yang sangat besar itu terdengar begitu menakutkan untuk anak seusianya, ledakan berwarna biru itu dapat ia lihat dengan sangat jelas padahal tempat antara ledakan besar itu dengan tempat latihannya cukup jauh, bahkan ia terpental hingga beberapa meter akibat dentuman udara yang berkapasitas tinggi itu tepat menghantam tubuhnya.

"Ukh, daya hancur ledakan itu kuat sekali." runtuknya," Ohh, sial. Aku baru ingat kalau ledakan itu berada dekat dengan rumahku." Dengan segera ia berlari menuju rumahnya padahal fisiknya masih lemah sehabis latihan.

Ketika sedang berlari dapat dilihat di langit sedang ada pertempuran hebat, pertempuran antara robot humanoid dengan para naga.

"Ehh, Naga? Aku ingat, Kaa-san pernah bercerita kalau naga yang sering berperang dengan robot itu adalah kaumku. Sudahlah lebih baik aku mengkhawatirkan mereka, tunggu Naru Kaa-san, Baa-san." Kemudian ia terus melanjutkan larinya yang sempat tertunda karena ada pemikiran yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

Setelah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, ia telah sampai tepat dititik ledakan besar itu. Ledakan itu menyebabkan kawah yang sangat lebar dan dalam. Ledakan itu menghancurkan rumahnya malahan lebih parah dari itu, melainkan menghilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

Tes…

Tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari manik biru sapphire, ia menangis kepada orang yang paling ia sayangi. "Kenapa aku menangis? " Hanya kata itu yang dapat ia ucapkan, mentalnya yang telah jatuh dan fisiknya sudah lelah.

"Kenapa… Kenapa… KENAPA?" Naruto meraung dengan nada marah, sudah cukup kesabarannya diuji. Kali ini ia tidak akan memaafkan perbuatan orang-bahkan naga yang telah membunuh orang terkasihnya, orang yang sangat ia sayangi, dan karena peperangan ini ia harus sebatang kara.

Naruto maju hingga ke tengah-tengah kawah yang sangat besar. Tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan, kali ini ia akan mengeluarkan wujud naganya kembali. Cahaya itu terus membesar begitu pun tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar hingga cahaya itu meledak menampilkan naga emas yang sangat marah dengan sepasang sayap emas yang terbakar api emas bagaikan obor di malam hari, tubuh seperti manusia yang dapat berdiri tegak dengan zirah emas yang menjadi pelindung tubuh besarnya, kristal biru sapphire yang tertanan di dahinya serta sepasang tanduk berwarna merah yang terletak di belakang kedua telinganya, ekor yang berujung bagaikan mata tombak yang sangat tajam. Manik emasnya terlihat sangat marah.

"**Kalian telah membunuh orang berhargaku dan sekarang akan ku balas perbuatan kalian.**" Dengan satu hentakan kuat ia menembus langit malam dengan sepasang sayap apinya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah membunuh semuanya baik naga maupun orang yang berada didalam robot itu.

"Apa itu? Naga itu dapat berbicara."

"Sial, naga apalagi itu."

"Wujudnya sangat aneh."

"Naga itu terlihat sangat marah. Apa mungkin dia yang berasal dari ledakan cahaya tadi?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi prioritaskan keselamatan kalian. Naga aneh itu menyerang apa saja, bahkan kaumnya sendiri juga diserang."

"Yes, Ma'am" Dengan serempak para bawahannya menjawab perintah sang kapten.

"**Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa kabur.**" Naruto dalam mode naganya kembali mengeluarkan ancamannya. Dengan manuver yang sangat cepat, Naruto membunuh semua yang ada di hadapannya. "**Kalian semua akan mati disini.**" Ia kembali mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar, lalu naga itu mamatahkan, bukan lebih tepatnya melepas sepasang tanduk yang berada di belakang telingannya dan dijadikan senjata seperti pisau kecil menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Jrasshh….

Jrashhh…

Jrashhh…..

Dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, bahkan ia telah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri digantikan dengan hawa nafsu membunuh dan balas dendam. Naruto membunuh semua musuhnya dengan sepasang tanduk tajam yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Apa-apaan naga emas itu! Dia menjadikan tanduknya sendiri sebagai senjata dan cara membunuhnya seperti cara manusia."

"Semakin sulit saja pertarungan ini ditambah dengan kemunculan naga gila itu."

"Sebaiknya kalian semua mundur. Aku akan melawannya sendiri."

"Ta-tapi Kapten, biarkan kami semua membantumu."

"Benar, kami semua ingin membantumu."

"KALIAN SEMUA MUNDUR!" Kapten menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk kembali ke markas besarnya.

"H-ha'i, Ma'am."

Setelah semua bawahannya kembali ke markas sang Kapten bermaksud melawan naga itu sendirian. Naga itu membabat habis semua naga dan hampir seluruh pasukannya tewas terkena amarah naga emas itu. Tapi ada yang janggal, pancaran matanya menunjukan kesedihan.

"**Heh, ternyata tinggal kau saja yang masih disini.**" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat, lawannya kali ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Karena dari semua manusia maupun naga yang telah dibantai ataupun kabur ternyata masih ada yang berani menantangnya. "**Siapa kau? Kenapa kalian semua berperang di atas pulauku dan menghancurkan keluargaku?**" geraman yang disertai pertanyaan yang keluar dari wujud naganya bergema di malam yang dingin.

"Siapa aku? Namaku Villkiss. Aku akan membunuhmu disini karena telah membunuh pasukanku." Katanya sambil bersiap dengan robot putihnya yang bernama Villkiss.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto kembali menyerang lawannya dengan menggunakan sepasang senjata dikedua genggamannya.

Trankk!

Trank!

Dentingan suara logam dan tanduk yang kembali beradu, duel antara robot dan naga yang mencoba membunuh musuhnya.

Wussshhhhhhhhhh…

Kecepatan terbang yang digunakan Naruto menyebabkan suara gesekan udara dengan tubuh naganya, sepasang senjata yang berada digenggamannya. Ia langsung menyerang robot itu tepat mengarah pada jantungnya yang bisa disebut sebagai pusat kendali penuh atas robot itu.

Trankk!

Duakhh!

Robot itu menangkis serangan Naruto dengan pedang yang berada pada tangan kanannya, kemudian robot itu mengembalikan serangan Naruto berupa tinjuan yang tepat mengenai bagian perutnya.

"**Sialan!**" Naruto kembali menyerang naga itu dengan satu senjata yang tersisa di tangan kanannya setelah ia terkena hantaman dari robot itu yang menyebabkan senjata di tangan kirinya terlepas dan jatuh ke laut.

Trank!

Trank!

Trannk! Trannkk! Trannkk!

Pertarungan sengit yang dilakukan di atas udara dengan langit malam yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan mereka, gesekan senjata yang saling beradu di langit malam menyebabkan percikan-percikan api.

Wuusshhh!

Duarrrr!

Duarrr

Duarrr! Duarr! Duarrrrrr!

Robot itu tidak membiarkannya kembali bergerak dengan meluncurkan rudal-rudal yang mengincar tubuhnya.

Dengan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Naruto melindungi tubuhnya dari puluhan rudal yang mengincar tubuhnya dengan menjadikan sepasang sayap apinya sebagai pelindung. Setelah ledakan bertubi-tubi selesai dan asap yang mengepul akibat ledakan rudal tadi.

Duak! Buakkhhh!

BLAAARRR

Kembali sebuah tendangan yang mengenai tubuhnya setelah Naruto membuka sayap besarnya yang mengakibatkan ia terpental dari udara dan menghantam tanah dan menciptakan kawah kecil.

"Huh, kau memang naga yang menyusahkan." Ucap seseorang yang berada didalam robot Villkiss itu.

"**Kau! Akan kubalas berkali-kali lipat dari tendanganmu yang sebelumnnya.**" Kemudian Naruto kembali berdiri dan mengambil kembali senjatanya. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Naruto kembali mengepakan sayap emasnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

TRAKK!

JRASSHH!

"M-mustahil." sang Kapten hanya bisa terkejut, pedang yang sangat kuat itu dapat dipatahkan hanya dengan sebuah tanduk merah naga.

Akibat kalah kekuatan, pedang robot itu harus terbelah dua dan tebasan it uterus berlanjut hingga memotong lengan kanan robot Villkiss.

Dengan keadaan keduanya yang sudah lelah, tapi naga itu masih menunjukan kemarahan. Mereka terus bertarung hingga menjelang terbitnya matahari, keadaan mereka bisa dikatakan sudah sangat lemah.

"Aku akan mengakhiri dengan serangan terakhir ini."

"**Demi keluargaku yang telah kalian bunuh. Disini! Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu.**"

CRANNK!

JRAASSH!

"AKHHHH."

"**AARRRGGG.**"

Keduanya terkena serangan akibat duel, sang Kapten yang harus menerima tangan kanannya terputus dari tubuhnya dan Naga atau Naruto yang kalah dan jatuh ke dalam laut.

"Hah… hahh… hah… Akhirnya berakhir juga. Sekarang waktunya aku kembali ke markas." Pengendara robot itu pergi dengan memenangkan pertarungannya. Setelah pengendara Villkiss itu pergi, Naruto kembali mengubah wujud naganya menjadi wujud manusianya, kemudian Naruto berenang menuju pantai.

"Hosh… hosh… Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan menghentikan peperangan ini. Aku akan mewujudkan permintaan Kaa-san yaitu menghentikan peperangan naga dan manusia." Naruto pun tertidur di pantai dalam keadaan telanjang.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

_**A/N**_** :** Alurnya kecepatan ya? Apakah chapter ini kurang memuaskan? *Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan* Lama tak berjumpa teman-teman :D, masih ingat dengan fic ini? *_saya harap kalian masih ingat_* Terima kasih atas review, fav, follnya serta semangatnya. Dan maaf kalau tidak bisa menjawab review kalian, aku bingung mau jawab apa yang sedangkan aku orangnya sulit bergaul. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua.

Chapter depan aku akan langsung memasuki dunia CROSS ANGE! Apakah kalian setuju atau tidak… *_Aku sih maunya langsung_*. Ok, aku pamit undur diri ya dan jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik, semangat, pujian, ataupun flame (Asalkan flamenya bersifat membangun, bukan untuk menjatuhkan mental aku) kembali jika kalian ingin? Insya Allah, semoga chapter-chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus lagi.

**Artazen Out.**


End file.
